<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh, shit. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387575">oh, shit.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Oma Kokichi, Oral Sex, alpha shuichi, breeding fetish, needy kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kokichi ouma and shuichi saihara have been a couple for a good while. kokichi falls into heat and shuichi resists all he can throughout it. he pleases kokichi with oral sex, fingering, all he can to avoid penetrating him. but eventually, he fails. what happens when not only shuichi fails, but so does a certain, important pill? </p><p>trigger warnings: kokichi's parents are ab*sive, abortion mentions</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>in case you didn't read the summary, kokichi's parents are ab*sive, and there is also mentions of abortion. i suggest not reading if either of those trigger you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>day one. </p><p>the scent of lavender soap was in the air. of course, shuichi saihara was pleased by the scent. but it made no sense.. he was walking home from school, next to a busy road. so he should’ve been smelling the unpleasantness of gasoline or cigarettes. the city smells. but that theory was proven wrong, considering he was 100% positive this was lavender. he glanced down at kokichi, who had been acting a little different throughout the day. more aggressive, more hormonal. “are you doin’ okay, babyboy?” he asked softly, looking down at the one whose cheek was pressed firmly against his chest. it made it harder to walk for the both of them, for sure. but shuichi was far too sweet to make kokichi think he was making it difficult. </p><p>the omega said nothing, he just simply reached up and took his hat, placing it on top of his fluffy, purple locks of hair. “oookay,” shuichi said, keeping a protective arm around his waist. “you took my meal today. what was that about?” he asked him, slowly rubbing his side to comfort him. he could tell his boyfriend was having a hard time. </p><p>“i’m sorry, shumai..” he said quietly. there were tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, now he felt like he’d done something punishable by death. “i- i had a bigger appetite than expected..” he said, now sniffling. shuichi sighed, lifting him up off his feet and carrying him. “hormones?” he asked softly. kokichi broke down now that he didn’t have to walk. he buried his face into his neck and sobbed, his warm tears soaking shuichi’s white, polo collar. </p><p>shuichi suddenly felt terrible for asking. he sighed. kissing his forehead. “your parents aren’t home today, i assume?” he knew they never were. “i’ll stay with you and i can buy us some takeout, how’s that?” he asked softly, trying to cheer up the depressed omega in his arms. “it’ll be really good, and we could snuggle and watch some cartoons?” he suggested.</p><p>kokichi sniffled, nodding as he wiped his teary eyes. he looked up at shuichi with a sad look, “i think i’m going into heat this week..” he said quietly. his body was quite new to heats, considering he was a late bloomer. so the intense hormones that eased him into the vulnerable state were a lot for him to handle. shuichi’s cheeks went pink. that’s actually how they started dating, kokichi went into heat for the first time and shuichi ‘offered’ some relief. from that day, kokichi was marked as his mate. thank god that shuichi was a good human being and stayed with him. he had genuine love for the smaller male. “already? that’s okay, babyboy. i can order something to be delivered to you if you don’t want me staying. the deliverer will know not to do anything to you because you’re marked.” that was another important thing. shuichi wasn’t just any alpha, he was a prime alpha. he didn’t quite understand why, since he was the least aggressive thing on earth. but he had power above any normal alphas. people were in fear of him, considering his strong scent, outing him of his high status. he had such high power, in fact, that he could mate in public and people would be scared to stop him. but he would never abuse his power so. he was a good person.</p><p>kokichi didn’t say a word again. shuichi respected that. he’d say something when they got to his house. shuichi felt bad whenever there were no cars in the driveway. kokichi’s parents were probably off in another country by now, cheating on each other. shichi hated the household that his precious had to live in. he reached into kokichi’s pocket and snatched his silver key, using it to unlock the door.</p><p> it wasn’t a good sign that kokichi squirmed from the touch. he sat kokichi down on the couch, kissing his forehead, locking the door to ease kokichi’s anxiety. he sat beside him, watching the omega crawl into his lap and snuggle close to him. shuichi kissed his head, “what do you want me to order you?” he asked, noticing kokichi’s lavender scent spike up. </p><p>	shuichi winced, knowing that kokichi was getting harder to resist at this point. </p><p>	“aww, is my shumai getting a tent in his pants~” the purple haired omega teased, now moving his hips on the other’s lap, feeling the hard on move between his legs. </p><p>	shuichi jumped, “kokichi-!” he exclaimed. he picked him up, setting him down on the couch cushion so he could stand up. he picked up his small boyfriend again, taking him down to the cozy basement. it was carpeted, and looked rather comfy. this was kokichi’s nesting room. he set him down in the messy pile of clothes and blankets. he took his hat off kokichi’s head, taking it to scent it for him. he handed it back to him when he was finished, “i’ll go pick up some food for us. wait here, okay, babyboy? shumai will be right back for you,” he said, kissing his forehead. he left the room, calming himself down from the strong scent of arousal that was growing on his mate. he sighed, hearing kokichi’s cries from the room. he was just.. hormonal. </p><p>	it took shuichi a good while to finally leave his omega to go get them some food. he decided on chinese takeout, just like he’d promised. he was gone for about twenty minutes tops, before coming back. he opened the door to the nesting room, his jaw dropping whenever he saw kokichi, legs spread towards the door and fingering himself. he had shuichi’s hat over his boner, only showing off his slick right now. he wasn’t even bothered that his alpha had arrived. he was letting out soft moans, giving shuichi a look as he touched himself. shuichi felt his hard on return again, and he swallowed, trying so hard to ignore the harsh pheromones telling him “mate, mate,<br/>
” he sighed, setting the food down and going over to his boyfriend, “i’ll let you finish, and then we’re eating,” he told him, taking his hat off kokichi’s erection. that hat was kokichi’s now. he winced, watching his omega get excited, “shumai-! i got myself all wet for yoouu~” he hummed, pleased as he watched his alpha get close to him. shuichi sighed, watching kokichi move his hands away from his wet hole. shuichi replaced them with his own, slender fingers. he slipped two in, and placed his mouth on the tip of kokichi’s hard on. he jumped, this was a treat! he spread his legs ever further, throwing his head back as his alpha pleased him in two spots at once, “f-fuck~! shuichiiii..” he slurred out, feeling himself tighten around the inserted fingers. </p><p>	shuichi felt terrible, but he knew this is what his kokichi wanted. and he wasn’t going to penetrate him. so he was pleasing kokichi, but not going too far. he bobbed his head, not really having an issue with fitting every bit in his mouth. he slipped another finger into the omega, his pants becoming painfully tight at the beautiful sight. kokichi’s eyes rolled back, his tongue out with his mouth agape. he loved making him look like this. </p><p>	kokichi’s breath hitched, “y-you feel so g-goooddd..”he whined out, his legs twitching. he honestly thought this was the best he could possibly feel until shuichi brought his other hand up to rub kokichi’s smooth, inner thigh. so shuichi remembered his sweet spot! his back arched, his whole body becoming warm and pressured as he cried out, “shuichi~!!”</p><p>	shuichi felt kokichi’s release shoot into his mouth. he swallowed and lifted his head back up, wiping his mouth, “pull your pants up, ‘kichi. the food’s gonna get cold.” kokichi whined, but did as told, reluctantly sliding his pants up his pale legs. his breath was still shaky, watching shuichi so casually get up to get their food, “shumaiiiii, you gotta bonerrrr..” he whined out, rolling onto his stomach in his nest, spreading his legs a bit to try and trigger arousal in the alpha and relieve him of the bulge in his pants. he swayed his hips a bit, yelping whenever shuichi spanked him, “turn around, babes. i got you rice with veggies and chicken,” he told him. </p><p>	kokichi whined, submitting to his word and turning round as requested. “i love you so, so much shumai,” he hummed, his mischievous hand trailing up shuichi’s thigh. it was smacked away, though, “no touches. eat your food, baby.” he said. </p><p>kokichi did so reluctantly, shoving chopstick fulls of rice into his hungry mouth.</p><p>EDIT: i never double checked it, i'm sorry, i was just so excited to post it!! i hope that if there's any typos, they're legible!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. failed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>my mans failed his only job. kokichi's happy about it, doe</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>day two</p><p>	now that kokichi was excused from school due to his heat, shuichi had to take care of him. everyday during lunch break, he had to take kokichi lunch. same with breakfast. and every evening, he brought him dinner. </p><p>            kokichi would’ve felt terrible if he knew he was blowing shuichi’s paycheck. but he’d never tell him out of the fear of upsetting his omega. he didn’t know how to cook. at all. so he was feeding kokichi lots of restaurant food. today, he came in for dinner with a to go plastic container with some steamed broccoli. along with a bowl of macaroni. this wasn’t the healthiest meal, but he was buying what he could. </p><p>            everytime he walked in, his omega was practically butt naked, wanting so badly to be pleased. he felt awful rejecting him every time today he sat him down, giving him little kisses as he handed him his dinner, “i’ll give you a little prize after you eat..” he said. he decided it’d be a good idea to plead kokichi into eating with a prize. </p><p>        	kokichi was rather excited about that, finishing his food to receive his “prize”. shuichi seemed a little nervous now, sighing. he cupped kokichi’s warm cheeks in his hands, pulling him into loving kiss, his right hand going down to rub his sides and hips, showing him how careful and perfect he wants to treat him. he pulled away, peppering kisses down to his collar bone, sucking softly and letting the other whine. </p><p> 	this wasn’t as erotic as kokichi had hoped, but it surely made him feel loved. he tangled his skinny fingers in shuichi’s dark hair, biting his lip from the small tickling and arousing sensation he was receiving. “sh-shuichi..” he whispered, “i- i love you…”</p><p>he stopped his kisses, but continued to lovingly rub his hips, “i love you more, babyboy,” he said softly, now moving the kisses to his neck, allowing them to increase around the mark that he’d given him a while back. “spread your legs for me, babes,” he  said softly, “i wanna show you how beautiful you are..”</p><p>kokichi panted softly, his cheeks red. he’d never felt so much erotic affection with. he slowly spread his legs.  and then he watched shuichi go down, his kisses now on the soft skin of his inner thighs. “‘kichi, your skin is so perfect..” he said softly, now giving slight hickeys to the beautiful, pale skin. kokichi could feel so much going on down there. there was heat and pressure, his inner thighs were tensed. </p><p>“shumai.. i w-wanna be fucked b-by you today..” he whispered, “p-please, i want it s-so bad..” he whined out. shuichi sighed, going against it. it was so hard not to give kokichi what he wanted. he sighed, sucking on the skin on his mate’s inner thighs. </p><p>kokichi suddenly pushed his head away, now getting on his knees, shoving his face into his nest, trying so hard to get shuichi to do him. </p><p>shuichi sighed slowly inserting his index finger, moving it in and out to try and please him. </p><p>“shumai-! i w-want y-your cockkkkk,” he whined, moving his hips against the fingers, trying to please himself with what he got. </p><p>“i’m- i’m sorry, babyboy, i cant risk anything,” he said softly, allowing neither finger to slip in. </p><p>“but, shuichi-!” he cried out, moving his hips even faster, “i’m on the pilllll, were safe-!” he whined, “p-please i’m d-desperate to be p-pounded by you~!!” </p><p>shuichi took a deep breath. this begging was not doing any justice to his erection. “kokichi. maybe later,” he told himself that was a lie, he really didn’t want anything at risk. sure, kokichi was on the pill, but he still didn’t feel right doing so. and eventually, he’d realize why he had this sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. </p><p>“i’ll find a way to get some toys for you to have fun with while i’m gone. does that make you feel better?” he asked, continuing to finger him. he could hear kokichi’s soft, lewd moans. each one coming after another finger movement. it only made him want kokichi more. he wanted to make those moans louder, he wanted to make kokichi cry out his name. he wanted to feel kokichi’s nails dig desperately into his back to try and stay sane from the harshness of his thrusts. he wanted to mark his neck to the point there was hardly any hickey-clear skin. </p><p>kokichi whined, “i don’t w-want- ah~! toys- i-i want you, sh-shumai~!” he cried out, continuing to move his hips up and down with the fingers, pleasing himself as he wished. shuichi sighed, watching those wonderful movements. kokichi’s body was so perfect. clear skin that he wanted to mark so badly. prominent features that looked ever so lovely, ones that he wanted to caress and kiss all day long. soft, violet hair that he’d love to stroke. </p><p>his omega was so goddamn perfect. </p><p>he felt himself practically drool at the sight of his beauty. he sighed, “you said what, hun? you’re.. on the pill?” kokichi’s head perked up, noticing how shuichi was considering the whole thing. “i sure a-am, shumai..” he whispered through the quiet noises of pleasure. he felt his breath hitch a bit before shuichi’s fingers were pulled out. he felt his inner omega get hyped, his slick production increasing from the thought of shuichi finally giving in. he loved it, he loved the thought. he was oh so excited.</p><p>shuichi took a deep breath. he’d probably regret this. it was only day two of kokichi’s heat for fuck’s sake! he slowly reached down and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down far enough for his almost painful erection to spring free, the tip hitting kokichi’s exposed ass. the omega quivered with pure excitement, recognizing the feeling. he hummed, “you’re really gonna put it in, shumai~?” he asked excitedly, arching his back to lift his excited ass a little further up to present to him.</p><p>shuichi bit his lip, his hands cupping kokichi’s hips to keep him still,”y-yeah.. yeah i am, babyboy.. if that’s alright w-with you..” of course he knew the omega was okay with it, but he wanted to double check. </p><p>kokichi looked back at him as if he was stupid, “p-put it in-!” he cried out desperately. shuichi sighed, his cheeks warming up from embarrassment. he held kokichi’s wide hips as he pressed the tip to the wet hole. he let out a sigh of relief, feeling the pure wetness of the other. he slowly eased his length into him, watching the omegas leg’s shake and his fists tighten around a handful of shuichi’s stolen clothing. kokichi was being mated in his nest. his nest that had been piled in shuichi’s belongings. he was being claimed by shuichi once more. and he absolutely loved it. he let out a rather noisy moan, his body adjusting to the girth of his alpha. he hadn’t felt it in so long..</p><p>shuichi gasped at the warmth and tightness that engulfed his cock, his whole body tingling with excitement and pleasure. kokichi let out a yelp whenever shuichi shoved it in whole. but he was glad he was wet enough to recover it quickly. shuichi snapped out of his crazed state whenever he heard his beloved yelp. he sighed, bending down to kiss his neck softly, “i’m sorry if i hurt you, love..” he said reassuringly, his arms wrapping around kokichi’s naked waist to try and keep him generally stil before he started to move. he sighed with relief, listening to kokichi’s steady breathing and gentle moans. </p><p>kokichi could feel himself tighten around shuichi’s length, his eyes rolling back a bit when he did. he’d forgotten how pleasant it felt. how perfectly it fit. how wonderful shuichi was at this. but suddenly, he felt an extreme rush of excitement and sensitivity whenever shuichi started to move. oh, fuck, it was wonderful. he shoved his face into the blankets and clothing, clenching his jaw tightly. his loud moans were muffled by the cloth covering his overheating face. shuichi continued to his his neck and shoulders, trying to get his body to calm down so that he could go more intense in a smaller amount of time. but the feelings of his mate mattered first. he suddenly flipped them over, letting kokichi lay on top of him. kokichi took this chance to face shuichi, finally feeling completely comfortable. </p><p>shuichi bit his lip. he may not have had a view of his beautiful ass, but now he had a a view of kokichi’s even more beautiful face. he pulled him into a kiss, trying to keep his nerves calmed. he rubbed the omega’s sides, slowly starting to thrust now that they were in a more comfortable position. the kiss became messy as soon as shuichi started moving. it involved kokichi trying to keep his composure. he cupped shuichi’s cheeks, trying to hard to keep the kiss together as he unsuccessfully help back his moans. shuichi only pulled away for air, smirking as he saw kokichi’s plump, pink lips covered in saliva. he held his waist, slowly moving him in a way that went against his slow, gentle thrusts to try and ease him into the feeling. he started to kiss over the scar he’d given to the omega- his bond. “should i re-mark you, baby..?” he asked softly, watching kokichi bite his lip to refrain from letting himself show too much pleasure. he nodded lazily, tilting his head to reveal the bonding mark. </p><p>shuichi practically drooled at the sight. he did that to the omega. he marked his skin. he claimed this perfect boy as his own. kokichi was his. and only his. he sunk his teeth into the spot, feeling kokichi twitch on top of him. he moved his own hips, feeling kokichi’s bounce on his, admiring the way he felt his length disappear into kokichi’s wet hole. he listened to the omega’s increasingly noisy moans, feeling absolute ecstasy. he let out small grunts, showing his happiness and good physical feeling with the situation. he finally pulled his mouth away, admiring the new, deep mark. this mark would show everybody that this omega was taken. nobody was allowed to do this to him. only shuichi got to taste his mouth. kiss his sweet thighs. fuck his wonderful ass. this made him feel on top of the world, honestly. though, he had to admit kokichi was his world. so technically his world was on top of him, their bellies pressed together as the felt each other’s best features. </p><p>the alpha was wondering why he was so against doing this. it was amazing. he felt the most pleasing knot form in his stomach as he mercilessly pounded into kokichi’s entrance, just like he’d begged for. the omega felt brainless at this point, his face buried into his mate’s shoulder as he bit it. he was doing his own version of marking his alpha. being territorial. his flat teeth attempted to leave a mark in shuichi’s skin. a mark that would tell everybody that this alpha was spoken for. it was hard to focus on making such a mark when he was feeling so good. he was being fucked stupid. he dug his nails into shuichi’s back, trying to keep steady as he felt the same penetrating action repeat, feeling better and better each time. “o-oh fuck, shumai~!! g-give me your knot~!i w-wanna be stuffed full of y-your pups, p-please- ha~!!” he cried out, becoming loud when he felt his own orgasm near. shuichi loved it.</p><p>that was a fetish the two shared. the idea of kokichi’s belly being full of shuichi’s babies. that was arousing to them. the thought only made shuichi speed up the thrusting, trying to fulfill his omega’s request. he tilted his head to allow kokichi to attempt to mark him. he bit his lip harshly, bouncing kokichi’s hips with more intensity than ever before, causing the omega’s release to squirt onto both their tummies. shuichi didn’t care. he was going to give kokichi his pups. kokichi felt lightheaded, all of this was so great. he didn’t remember shuichi being this good, “ah~ ha~! f-fuck~!” he cried out, his forehead coated in a thin layer of sweat from the overstimulation. his eyes widened in pure delight whenever he felt a warm sensation fill him up, painting his insides white. </p><p>shuichi clenched his jaw, feeling his knot swell inside the overly pleased omega. he rubbed his back comfortingly, letting him calm down while they were stuck together for a bit, “you can mark me now, babyboy, i’m all yours..” he said calmly, watching kokichi’s excited eyes light up at that statement. shuichi was happy, feeling his tired, yet excited omega successfully mark his neck. </p><p>“i love you so much, kokichi..” he said softly, stroking his hair and keeping him close. this was the best he’d felt in a while.</p><p>“i love you too, shuichi..”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. day three (vote in comments)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just some fluff and tiny pregnancy implications. mainly fluff to make up for the horny on main chapters before this one..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>day three</p><p>	shuichi had felt nothing but regret in the pit of his stomach as he lay awake by his mate’s side. he decided he’d stay the night to make kokichi more comfy. his hands rest on his stomach, his head turning to look at the precious one who’d looked so lewd just a few hours ago.</p><p>	just a few hours ago- huh, shuichi thought. he blinked, watching his boyfriend’s chest slowly rise and fall from the calm breathing of sleep. he wished the same, serene sleep would overcome him. but it didn’t. he wished there was a clock in here, but there wasn’t. his phone was in his back pocket, but his pants had been flung across the room a while ago. if he had a way to tell the time, he’d know it was about 1:15 in the morning. </p><p>	but he didn’t. he was clueless. and he felt sick. the constant feeling of nausea made his throat feel funny. he still didn’t understand why. maybe because he felt gross for what he did to kokichi. he sighed, feeling guilty now. he knew kokichi loved it, but he wished he went about it more responsibly. he slowly sat up, kissing his sleeping mate’s forehead to go to the kitchen. he just.. wanted to check something. he looked at the table, picking up a small packet of scheduled pills. he sighed with relief as soon as he saw the pills for today and yesterday were gone. </p><p>	because of that, he felt they were safe. was he relying too heavily on a pill? far too much. he got a drink of water and a small snack before turning around, practically screaming at what he saw. kokichi was there, no clothes on, but a blanket draped over his hickey-covered shoulders. shuichi put his hand over his heart as he calmed down, “i’m so sorry, babes, i didn’t expect to see you there..” he said quietly. kokichi was extremely good at sneaking up on people. and hide and seek. </p><p>	kokichi yawned a bit, squinting and pouting at him, “why do you have my pills..?” he asked quietly. shuichi sighed, “i was just making sure you were taking them enough.. i’m kinda worried because.. y’know, i knotted you..” he said, his gentle looking eyes looking kokichi  up and down. not a single piece of clothing on him. he looked so cute. he wasn’t sure how to explain it; or even think of it, at that. kokichi was just overall adorable. </p><p>	kokichi nodded, looking at the glass of water in his boyfriend’s hand, “gimme some of that..” he mumbled, taking the glass and sipping from it. he felt refreshed, and now he rested his head on shuichi’s chest. the hormones were still affecting him, he was still as needy for shuichi as he was during his pre-heat. shuichi smiled down at him, setting the pills on the counter, and taking the cold glass from the omega’s hand to set down as well. </p><p>	shuichi picked him up, holding him bridal style. he watched the cotton blanket slowly slip off parts of kokichi’s body. he sighed, “you’re so perfect, love,” he said quietly. kokichi lay back as he was being held. “i know i am..” he mumbled tiredly, his eyes fluttering shut. shuichi smiled at that a bit, kissing his nose gently and returning to the nesting room. he placed him down on the pile, laying down next to him again, slowly falling asleep beside him. he was comforted now that he confirmed kokichi was on the pill. the night granted him with dreams of kokichi. ones which were rather pleasant. killed with kisses and hugs and snuggles. </p><p>	his dreams were rather innocent up until around 7 in the morning. he woke up in a cold sweat, but kokichi was already up. he sighed, deciding to forget the ugly portion of his dream. he glanced up to see kokichi had his phone. his parents never got him one of his own, and shuichi only had enough money to buy him an old one. “what’re you playing?” he asked, looking up at his omega. today was a school day, but he decided he could be a little late. </p><p>	kokichi glanced down at him, honestly a little surprised at seeing shuichi awake, “i’m playing cookie run. i’m on level 67,” he hummed. shuichi nodded. he knew kokichi had some sort of obsession with that silly game, “that sounds fun. wanna switch phones for the day? i can use yours to call and text you throughout the day- and uh, you can have mine to play games. how’s that sound?” he asked. </p><p>	kokichi nodded, his violet eyes focused on the screen, his thumbs occasionally tapping opposite corners of the screen. shuichi stood up, taking kokichi’s cheap brick phone and holding it in his hand. he pulled on his slightly dirty clothes, “i’m gonna go home and get ready for school, you wait for me here, babyboy. i’ll bring you lunch when it’s time, how’s that sound?” he noticed how kokichi was seeming a lot less… desperate today. but maybe it was just a lower wave of heat today..</p><p>	kokichi glanced up at him with a pure smile. shuichi’s heart was warmed by it. “sounds good, shumai! by the way, wash your hat when you get home! i wanna wear it when you get back!” he said excitedly, tossing the hat to his mate. </p><p>	shuichi winced, catching the hat with his index finger and thumb, giving it a look. he knew exactly where this hat had been. “alright, baby. text me if you feel lonely,” he hummed, walking out now that he was clothed. now that he thought about it, kokichi’s scent had been significantly more tame. he sighed, leaving the house and locking the door behind him with his spare key. he started to walk to his house, which wasn’t far at all from kokichi’s. that always made him feel better, knowing his precious was close to him. </p><p> </p><p>	it was a long school day, far too long for shuichi’s liking. of course, he brought kokichi some food and skipped a class to call him in the bathrooms after he said he felt lonely. but the last bell finally rang and he was free to see his kokichi. he unlocked the door, noticing the lack of cars in the driveway once more. he wondered how long kokichi’s parents had been gone. he noticed kokichi was sitting on the couch, watching some sort of my little pony episode. “i see you’re feeling better. that was a.. quick heat. you think it’s over?” he asked him, locking the front door and sitting by him. “uh.. feels like it.” kokichi replied, theres no more pressure in my belly, i can tell you that.. and no urges to cry randomly,” he said to him, now resting his head on his shoulder, “i made it to level 70 on cookie run..” </p><p>	“good job, babes.” shuichi said. he meant it. even if it was a slightly silly accomplishment, he was still proud of him for reaching it. he wrapped an arm around his waist, “which episode is this?” he asked to his omega. </p><p>	“magical mystery cure. y’know, where twilight gets her wings.” </p><p>	shuichi rolled his eyes, “we all know she was better before she got her wings,” he stated matter-of-factly. kokichi gasped, “not true!” this was a common thing, silly debates about childrens’ tv shows. shuichi sighed, kissing the top of his head before placing his clean hat on it, “i washed it just for you; enjoy it, poopyhead.”</p><p>	“if i’m a poopyhead, then you just kissed shit,” kokichi snorted, leaning back on the couch. this was so odd to shuichi, he seemed completely normal again. heats didn’t usually end early! maybe the pills were new and messed with the length of his heat.. heat’s didn’t stop unless their purpose had been fulfilled. their purpose was to get the omega pregnant. there was no possible way kokichi had conceived anything, though, right?! shuichi bit his lip, “did you take your pill today?”</p><p>	kokichi shook his head, “i take ‘em later during the day,” he said. “it’s almost time, i usually  do it before you get back from school.. but you’re early today,” he commented. “could you get me the pill, please?” he asked, giving him an innocent, pouty look to try and convince him.</p><p>	shuichi knew he would’ve gotten the pill for him even without the pleading look. he got up and moved his legs lazily toward the tiled floor of the kitchen. he picked up the packet of the pills, focused on the blue hue of the tablet. it was tiny, hard to believe it could prevent pregnancy. he popped it out of a package, taking it over to his omega, who swallowed it with no issue.</p><p>	shuichi felt a shiver run down his spine, “i don’t get how you can swallow pills like that,” he said, knowing that he, himself needed water to down a pill, no matter how small. </p><p>	“because i’m not a pussy like you are, shumai!” he said. now that was definitely more like kokichi. shuichi smiled at that, knowing the heat did a number to his mate’s personality. but he was glad normal kokichi was finally back. </p><p>	“thank you for boosting my self esteem, babyboy,” shuichi said, wrapping his arms around the smaller male’s waist, pressing his cheek against his shoulder. kokichi brought a hand up to stroke his hair enjoying this. shuichi’s golden eyes went from staring at kokichi’s thighs to the tv screen, watching twilight and her friends sing a song to bring their friend back to normal or something. his focus flickered up to his omega’s pretty face, a small amount of blush tinting his cheeks, “you look so focused,” he snickered. </p><p>	“it’s easy to focus without a fuckwad like you talking, shumai, you’re interrupting a good song,” he said, his head resting on top of shuchi’s, forcing his ridiculous ahoge down. shuchi took one of kokichi’s hands and kissed it, “you’re so kind to me, ‘kichi,” he joked, “oh, i love you so much..” that part wasn’t a joke. </p><p>	“i love me too,” he said, letting shuichi keep his hand where it was, “oh, and you too. you’re okay,” he hummed, kissing the top of shuichi’s head. “‘nd one day i want you to make me a saihara just like you are,” he said. </p><p>	shuichi bit his lip. kokichi saihara. huh, he liked it. and he knew kokichi was tired of sharing a last name with his own parents. “don’t joke about that, babes-!” he said, pouting. </p><p>	“who said i was joking?”</p><p>	shuichi huffed. now he was questioning his place as alpha. he sunk down, laying his head in kokichi’s lap in defeat, “we’re young. i don’t wanna think about what’ll happen in the future.. i wanna focus on now.” he said, looking up at him, smiling a bit as he looked into his orchid color irises. “i wanna spend my present time with you and enjoy it. we can anticipate our future when it’s time; though for now, i just want to love you unconditionally..” he said, feeling kokichi’s small hands play with his dark hair. that allowed him to relax. </p><p>	“you’re so stupid. always making me fall more ‘nd more in love with you! how much more love from me do you want?” kokichi uttered, “if you weren’t so pretty, i’d spit on you for making me love you so much-!” </p><p>	shuichi smirked up at him, “you’re adorable,” he said. kokichi playfully smacked his forehead, but kissed his two fingers before placing them on the same spot he hit. he sighed, he knew his heart was filled with joy, but he was never sure he deserved it. </p><p>	shuichi snapped kokichi out of thought whenever he said something, “i had to cover my neck up all day because of you,” he said with a sheepish grin, “you marked me up good, you made all those omegas back off from me.”</p><p> </p><p>	kokichi was extremely good at detecting lies, and from that experience, he could tell that wasn’t a lie. that excited his inner omega. he was territorial, whether it be of his mate or of his nest- anything. he was glad he got others to stay away. he hummed with pleasure, focused on shuichi’s perfect facial features he honestly wished they’d gotten together some other way, then he’d feel like he earned shuichi. but he didn’t. his hormones lured him in. </p><p>	shuichi kissed kokichi’s tummy, which caused him to jump a bit, “shumai! that’s a weird place to kiss-!” he said. shuichi shook his head, “i don’t think so. i don’t understand why kissing your tummy is any different than your thighs..” he teased, “your belly was right there, so i just went for it. was that okay?”</p><p>	“any kiss from you is okay, shuichi,” he sighed, “just- shush, twilight’s about to get her wings.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i wrote this chapter with fluff in mind. i wanted to show their type of relationship without the whole heat hormones things. but now that you’ve read this far- i have a question.<br/>for the plot and angst purposes, kokichi is pregnant, because birth control can fail, and it just so conveniently happened here. but now that he is, in fact, pregnant. i want to know: should they have a boy or a girl? i wanted to design a baby for them, but i couldn’t decide the gender. that’s where you come into play! please please leave your answer in the comments, and whichever one gets the most by tomorrow night (wednesday, april 1st) will win. if i get enough comments. i’m just desperate to design their baby- but don’t worry, i’m trying to keep this story at a normal pace, so the baby won’t just appear out of nowhere in chapter four. it’ll take a while. </p><p>ANYWAYS PLS VOTE BOY OR GIRL FOR THEIR BABY!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just like expected by everybody except the characters in this story, kokichi finds out what's been bugging him. this is a short chapter, but don't worry! there will be quite a bit of a n g s t in the next chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>now that kokichi’s heat is over, time is no longer based on days. this is about 3 weeks later.</p><p>	“shuichi. shuichi! shuichiiiiiii-!” kokichi tugged on his boyfriend’s arm. shuichi was on his phone, telling him to ‘hang on’ in between each time his name was called. though, it clearly didn't work too well, considering kokichi raised his voice. shuichi finally finished up what he was doing, “what’s wrong babyboy?”</p><p>	“my feet hurt..” he whined. shuichi had noticed kokichi’s shift in personality lately. he was fine for a few days, then it just spiraled down into more hormones similar to his preheat. shuichi sighed, lifting him up as he did a lot more frequently now. the blue haired alpha sighed, he didn’t know as much as he thought he did about omega biology, so this could probably.. be normal. he just thought it was odd that he had never experienced it with kokichi before. he kissed his pale cheek, “is everything alright? you’ve been a little off lately. are you alright?” he asked softly.</p><p>	now that shuichi was off his phone, kokichi felt a hell of a lot better, but he still didn’t appreciate when he was asked if he was okay. it made him overthink.. was he okay?! “i.. i dunno…” he mumbled softly, glancing up at shuichi. the two had gone on a date, and shuichi was taking him back home. of course, they were staying together. kokichi had been needy lately, and shuichi was still nervous about shuichi having an entire house to be alone in. “do you want to watch something when we get back? or nap? or..?”</p><p>	kokichi started to sniffle, feeling the warm, wet feeling of tears. he was used to it by now, they made his eyes feel slightly heavy. he was bored of it! boring, boring BORING! he covered his face, “i w-wanna s-sit on your l-lap..”</p><p>	that was a specifically odd request. “non-horny reasons?” he asked. kokichi confirmed, “non-horny reasons..” shuichi was glad that was clarified. </p><p>after about ten minutes, shuichi arrived at kokichi’s unsurprisingly empty house. he set him on the couch, making sure the front door was locked before sitting down with him on the couch. kokichi crawled into his lap, closing his eyes and resting his head on his chest. shuichi kissed his forehead, leaning back with him. he was content, staying quiet for kokichi to relax. he felt bad for him, all those hormones swirling around inside him must suck. this was one of those times he was glad he was an alpha, he wasn’t as affected from things like this. </p><p> </p><p>	about two weeks later, kokichi was nervous. he made shuichi go home a few hours ago, and he was currently pacing in circles in his bedroom, he felt sick. he was hyperventilating, his eyes wide as he stared down at his feet. he didn’t understand what was going on. he felt so strange. he didn’t know why. his heat was a month ago, but his hormones were still raging. everything was going wrong!</p><p>	he cancelled out impossible ideas, his mind racing. he swallowed, coming to the conclusion that he was maybe, possibly, perhaps, he could be… god, he didn’t even want to say it. tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, aggressively kicking his feet into his shoes. he draped a poncho over his shoulders, despite the fact that it wasn’t rainy, let alone cloudy outside. he slowly started to walk, feeling like vomiting with every step he took. he made it to the corner store, feeling like he was going to cry. he nervously walked to the back, around where the condoms were. god, he wished he’d used one. he took a pregnancy test from the aisle, slowly trudging to the checkout area.</p><p>	he got a look from the cashier. which only made him want to die even more than he did right now, he slid his money across the counter, taking the box and leaving before he received his change or a receipt. he hated this. he hated seeing people walk on the sidewalk. they were judging him. he knew it. he had the test hidden deep in his pocket as he sped up his pace, wanting to get home immediately. </p><p>	kokichi slammed his bathroom door behind him, hastily unboxing the tests and taking one out. he slid down the wall, his body hitting the floor as he did. he was sobbing now, feeling even more sick than he did before. why was he so goddamn irresponsible?! he held the unused test to his chest, choking over his own sobs. he felt stupid. stupid, stupid stupid!! he clenched his jaw, wanting to hit himself so hard across the face. it took him about thirty minutes before he finally became composed enough to try out the test.</p><p>	kokichi lay on the floor, leaving the used pregnancy test by his thigh, not bearing to look at it. tears were endlessly streaming from his eyes, now slightly reddened from how harsh his tears were for the last hour. he swallowed, hugging his knees as he stared down at the floor, slowly rocking side to side to try and calm himself. </p><p>	the omega texted shuichi a few hearts, trying to calm himself down before he looked at the haunting test. shuichi replied with the same hearts and an ‘are you alright?’ text, knowing kokichi was on his own. he simply replied with a ‘yeah’ before he took a deep breath, his eyes slowly resting on the test. </p><p>	his jaw dropped in horror, along with everything else in his body. his stomach, his heart, his gut, absolutely everything. the only sound in the room was his phone colliding with the ground and his new, loud sobs.</p><p>	positive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the vote continues! it is currently 11:28pm, and the answer will be decided tomorrow night!! make sure to vote in the comments if you haven't already! sorry this was such a short chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>poor kokichi and shuichi</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the vote is almost over! ending at 10:00 PM (central time) april 1st!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>now, shuichi wasn’t really the type to come in unannounced. at all, in fact, he asked everybody if they were comfortable when he was about to do something. so of course he asked kokichi if he could go over, but to no response. it had been about three days since they’d seen each other, and he was growing a little worried. though, three days may not seem like much, it was worrying whenever he got no reply from his omega. </p><p>he .. was just walking by? right? yeah, he told himself. just walking by. he noticed the same sight before him that had been unchanged for about 5 weeks now. still, no trace of kokichi’s parents. he wondered if even kokichi knew where they were. he sighed, approaching the front door and carefully knocking on it. “kokichi..?” he asked, hoping he was in the living room and could hear him from his spot. but there wasn’t an answer. </p><p>shuichi felt his stomach turn. kokichi wasn’t like this.. not.. usually. he bit his lip, pulling out his spare key and slowly putting it in the lock. he was building up the worst scenarios in his head. kokichi hurt, gone, kidnapped. he didn’t even want to think of a worse option. he slowly turned the key, hearing the click of the lock. he was relieved the door was even locked.. that more than likely meant he was safe. he slowly stepped in, noticing the tv turned off and an empty kitchen. </p><p>the slightly freaked out alpha closed the door behind him. he swallowed, locking it before slowly walking over to the nesting room. he knocked on the door, “‘kichi?” he asked softly, hearing no reply once more. he opened the door, the nest was empty too. not even a trace of kokichi laying in it recently. that only worried him more!! </p><p>he backed up, now going over to the stairs and carefully walking up them. he never liked stairs, they were a bit of a pain. he looked down, watching himself take careful steps. he could hear his heart pounding in his ears, looking at all the doors. he could find kokichi behind one. or he couldn’t. </p><p>he could find kokichi beaten up. or hiding for his life. or even .. gone. he swallowed, going to the room he knew was kokichi’s. he knocked again, jumping whenever he heard a voice. </p><p>kokichi’s voice was shaky, having been crying and lacking self care for the past 36 hours. “go away, shumai-!” he whined out, curled up on his bed. he didn’t want anymore stress on him. he didn’t even know what to do with the baby! would he abort it before shuichi was ever aware? he swallowed, he didn’t want to decide. he didn’t want to be a parent so early!!</p><p>shuichi’s hand fell to his side from previously knocking, “kokichi, i’m worried about you. may i come in-?”</p><p>“you didn’t have an issue coming into my house without permission!!” he retorted. </p><p>that- was true. the alpha bit his lip, carefully opening the door. he noticing kokichi was laying down, his back facing the front entrance. shuichi sighed, noticing him shaking a little. he sat down by him, slowly stroking his hair. “what’ve you been doing?” he asked. he noticed kokichi’s phone on the nightstand. he tapped a button to turn it on, and his texts were unopened, still displayed on the small screen. he bit his lip. </p><p>kokichi started to calm down at the touch, but he didn’t want to tell shuichi anything. he really didn’t. he swallowed, “i’m just.. having an episode, okay? a random, annoying episode. i don’t know, just- stop worrying.”</p><p>shuichi shook his head at that, “kokichi, hun, i can’t just ‘stop worrying’. why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?” he asked, now worried even more. kokichi always told him what was wrong..</p><p>“stop being nosy-!” kokichi raised his voice a bit. that felt like a stab through the heart to shuichi, but he sighed, now laying down next to him and hugging him close. “i’m sorry.. we don’t .. have to talk,” he said softly, thinking that maybe kokichi would feel better in silence. </p><p>he was proven correct when he felt kokichi’s muscles stop tensing. he stayed with his omega, quiet for a good while. “when was the last time you ate?” he suddenly asked, making kokichi sigh with annoyance. shuichi knew what that meant. he sat up, kissing kokichi’s head before declaring, “i’m gonna go make you a sandwich.”<br/>shuichi wasn’t a good cook, but he was sure he could put together a few ingredients. </p><p>“peanut butter jelly..” kokichi mumbled, almost indecipherable. but his alpha understood. </p><p>he walked out, going down the stairs and turning towards the empty kitchen. he got out two slices of bread, noticing they were a little old. edible, but kokichi really needed to go shopping. he opened the fridge and pulled out a jar of jelly. he got peanut butter from a pantry and used a butter knife to spread each one on a slice of bread, putting them together to form a sandwich. he was proud of himself. he set it aside with a plate and got a glass of water for kokichi. he took them upstairs, handing the plate to kokichi, who sat up. shuichi sat beside him, handing him his glass of water. </p><p>kokichi started to eat, rather slowly. he was probably letting his body get used to the sudden intake of food. “why didn’t you leave me alone when i asked..?” he asked him, looking up at him rather sadly. </p><p>“i guess i was just worried..” he said softly, noticing something a bit different to kokichi’s scent. he couldn’t quite place what it was. </p><p>“you’ve been acting off for a while,” shuichi commented, “you’re.. sure you’re okay, right?” he asked, letting kokichi take the glass of water. </p><p>“i’m fine.”</p><p>shuichi sighed, kissing his cheek. he missed giving him kisses, only if they’d been away from each other for a few days. </p><p>kokichi stayed quiet into his plate was empty, setting it and the empty cup on the floor by his bed. and suddenly, he got on top of shuichi, pinning him down to the bed. that was sudden!</p><p>shuichi’s eyes widened, “kokichi! what?!”</p><p>kokichi was going to do anything in his power to distract the other, even if it meant physical. “truth is, i’ve been so lonely without you..” he whined, looking at him with half lidded eyes. he slowly started to roll his hips into shuichi’s, “i wanna do it again..”</p><p>shuichi’s breath hitched, his hands going down to stop kokichi’s hips. he could tell kokichi’s eyes weren’t right. he noticed the fear in them, the hurt. they weren’t desperate for sex, they were desperate for comfort. shuichi tried to stop kokichi’s hips, “kokichi, honey..” he said quietly, watching kokichi finally stop his movements. </p><p>the purple haired omega suddenly felt tears in his eyes, “why can’t you- just- let this-?”</p><p>shuichi sighed, “you don’t want it, kokichi,” he said, sitting up, cupping his cheeks. “you’re trying to cover up your feelings with lust..”</p><p>kokichi shook his head, biting his lip. “no i’m not! i’m in the mood, and i want you to be, too!”</p><p>shuichi knew that was a lie. “stop it.”</p><p>kokichi pushed him down again, “i need to relieve my stress, can you please just consent to this-?!”</p><p>“i cannot.”</p><p>kokichi was so panicked. even shuichi could tell he was different. he really was different. he straddled shuichi’s hips, trying so hard to make both of them forget. </p><p>he wanted to forget his stress, and he wanted shuichi to forget his worry. but there was no way he could relieve his stress other than this! he had a baby in him! a baby! he started to cry, “shuichi, oh my god! fuck me!” he sobbed out, “please, god damnit!”</p><p>shuichi felt hurt. he was hurt that kokichi was willing to do something he didn’t want to just to keep his feelings hidden. he didn’t know why kokichi was acting like this, but he really didn’t like it; not at all. it brought tears to his own eyes seeing kokichi so desperate to keep him in the dark was painful. </p><p>kokichi slowly let himself slip into shuichi's arms, his whole body limp. he couldn’t stand this. of course he didn’t want to hide shuichi's baby from him, but he also didn’t want to tell him and stress him out. what if shuichi abandoned him? what if shuichi didn't want him anymore? </p><p>kokichi took a deep breath, hugging him tightly, “isn’t this so funny? you’re falling right into my.. trap-!” he said, trying so hard to make it seem like this whole thing was an act. normally, he would’ve been able to. but this stress was overwhelming. everything was too much for him. </p><p>shuichi sighed, hugging him close and feeling his body start to shake a little bit. “kokichi, baby, why won’t you tell me what’s wrong..?” he asked quietly, knowing kokichi was trying different strategies at once to make it seem like he was okay. and that just made it even more of a mess </p><p>“don’t you get it, shuichi? it’s all a prank! i was- trying to trick you!” he said, burying his face into the alphas chest, “you’re just too dumb to understand-!”</p><p>shuichi sighed. kokichi had been acting weird. but this was by far the weirdest. “kokichi ouma.” he said, causing the omega to look up at him, the fear in kokichi’s eyes still prominent. </p><p>“why can’t you just tell me what’s wrong?” he asked, tears now filling his own, golden eyes. he felt terrible. he felt like he wasn’t trustworthy to kokichi. but he wouldn’t be petty for his own feelings. he needed to give kokichi some time.. though it had been a while. </p><p>“can’t you put two and two together?! my heat ended early and now i’m acting weird! i’ve never liked peanut butter, you know that! yet i ate it!! i wanted to eat peanut butter, shuichi!!” he cried out, sounding a little more angry than sad now. the stress, the hormones, the fear, all of it was overrunning his system. “you’re supposed to be a detective! figure this shit out!” oh, now he was just lashing out at him. </p><p>shuichi sighed, suddenly sitting up and pulling kokichi into a hug, letting him sob into his shoulder. it hurt to feel the omega’s uncontrollable shaking in his arms. </p><p>then it clicked. </p><p>kokichi was eating stuff he never liked, he was switching moods more of a confusing manner than normal, his heat ended early, and he was being more emotional than ever.</p><p>“kokichi, baby.. did the pill fail..?” now he realised why he felt so sick a while ago. something deep down just knew he was putting too much faith into the blue tablet. and he thought anxiety was good for nothing. </p><p>kokichi suddenly broke down- something he’d been doing rather commonly now. he cried, his hands gripping shuichi’s shirt as they clenched into fists. this brought tears to shuichi’s eyes.</p><p>“don’t leave me!” he cried out, “please! i-i’ll do anything for you, j-just please don’t abandon me-!” he choked over his own panickered words. </p><p>“shush,” shuichi said quietly, cupping his cheeks as he kissed his nose, “don’t make me think of that.. please, kokichi, i wouldn’t leave you..” he said. of course he was worried, he was probably more worried than kokichi was! he bit his lip, “you’re .. sure?” he asked, looking down at kokichi’s belly.</p><p>kokichi quickly covered it with his hands, frowning at him, “don’t look.” he said through his fading tears. he slowly reached towards his drawer, pulling out the positive test for shuichi to look at. he covered his face, humiliated as shuichi stared. one side of him was excited to start a family with kokichi, but he knew they were far too young. “do you want to keep it?” he asked quietly, “i’m not going to force you to keep the baby if you don’t want it…” it made him sad to think of kokichi aborting it, but it was probably the most rational choice for them. </p><p>“my parents would have to sign for that..” kokichi said quietly, “i want to keep it, i really do-” he admitted, “it’s just all s-so stressful-!” he said, hanging his head in shame as he felt more tears stream down his pale cheeks. </p><p>shuichi sighed. he had no idea what kokichi’s parents would do. would they force him to abort? would they force him to keep it? he doubted they’d be gone for nine months conveniently to come back to a newborn baby.</p><p>shuichi honestly couldn’t believe kokichi was carrying his baby. his! baby!! his inner alpha was so pleased, but him as a person couldn’t help but to feel guilty, “i’m so sorry, kokichi.. i didn’t mean to force any of this on you..” he said quietly, letting kokichi cry in his arms. he felt terrible. he stayed quiet to let the poor omega sob. he sighed, kissing his head, even placing his hat on it, trying to at least make him feel comfortable. this was a lot of stress on the both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. the grand return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ok so uh, this chapter has physical abuse. just a heads up, but if you read the warnings, that's what you signed up for..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“i know you didn’t feel like going out, but i just had to take you to get this amazing ice cream,” shuichi said, licking from his own mint chocolate chip cone. </p>
<p>at this point, kokichi was about 8 weeks in. he felt sick a lot of the time, but there was no way on earth that he would pass the opportunity of ice cream. kokichi had gotten some weird cotton candy flavor, “yeah, it’s alright..” he said quietly before taking a bite from his ice cream. </p>
<p>shuichi’s jaw dropped at that, “kokichi, baby- did you just- bite.. it..?” he asked. </p>
<p>“yeah i did.” he said bluntly, “i don’t have pussy teeth like you do, shumai.” he said, staring straight into his eyes as he bit straight into it again. shuichi winced, feeling a cold chill up his spine, “you’re sick..”</p>
<p>“lovesick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“no, sick in the head,” he said, shivering a bit. kokichi glanced at him, taking off his hoodie and handing it to shuichi, “you look cold.” he mentioned. for now, he was sounding rather monotoned. </p>
<p>that scared shuichi a bit, but he had to remind himself that kokichi’s body was going through a lot right now. he pulled on the hoodie, which was only his size because it was large on kokichi, “i saw a thing that said our baby’s the size of a raspberry,” he said, trying to lighten the mood. </p>
<p>kokichi felt tears in his eyes now. “m-my baby isn’t a f-fruit…” he said quietly. he continued to eat his ice cream like the demon he was, looking down at his tummy.</p>
<p>shuichi sighed, wincing a bit more at kokichi’s ice cream eating techniques. “no, no, it’s not a fruit, but the size of one..” he used his fingers to try and represent the small size of a raspberry, “like that big! isn’t that crazy?!” he said, giving kokichi a slightly forced smile. </p>
<p>kokichi huffed, “tiny baby,” he said, now starting to chew his cone, making a bit of a mess. shuichi loved kokichi, but was pained with his ice cream eating. “do you want to go somewhere else? i have some money. we could buy you some clothes. i know how you always hate wearing the same outfits.”</p>
<p>“who doesn’t? it’s boring.” he said, quietly eating his ice cream. his voice went monotone again. shuichi sighed, his hand going down to hold kokichi’s. “your hand’s freezing..” kokichi mumbled, only holding it tighter. he felt sad, but he didn’t know how to convey it. he swallowed, finishing his ice cream, taking shuichi’s hand into both his own. </p>
<p>shuichi’s cheeks dusted pink, giving kokichi a small smile, “how’re you feeling?” he asked. </p>
<p>“about as in between as a pregnant person can feel.” kokichi replied blandly. shuichi sighed. so kokichi was still acting pessimistic. he didn’t blame him. shuichi brought kokichi’s hand up and kissed it, trying to give him a smile. “doesn’t it make you happy? y’know.. thinking the baby’s so tiny. a raspberry, kokichi-!”</p>
<p>kokichi bit his lip, “i don’t wanna think about the baby if i’m forced to get rid of it later..” he said, dropping his hand back to his side. </p>
<p>shuichi bit his lip- right, this decision was practically up to kokichi’s parents. both of the boys knew how irrational kokichi’s parents were, so the alpha doubted they’d make a good decision. </p>
<p>“do you want to go to the mall?” shuichi asked again, “we can stop by my house and get my uncle’s car so i could dri-”</p>
<p>kokichi stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide, “shumai, please tell me this isn’t my house..” he whispered. </p>
<p>shuichi paused, looking at the house. this was indeed kokichi’s home, but then his eyes rested on an unfamiliar sight. a car in the driveway. kokichi’s grip tightened around shuichi’s hand, almost bone breaking. “i don’t want to go inside.” he said, forcing the words out. though his fearful voice crack wasn’t hidden. </p>
<p>shuichi swallowed. he’d been wishing that this day wouldn’t come. but deep down, he knew it was inevitable. he squeezed kokichi’s hand back, the pain of kokichi’s grip now setting in. he looked down at kokichi, whose scent was now distressed. he felt terrible. he didn’t think there was a way out of this. “do you want me to come with you..?”</p>
<p>kokichi’s face went pale, his breathing slightly unstable from pure fear. he could hear his heart pounding in his ears, his body now coated in sweat. this wasn’t good- not good at all. “y-yes.” he said through his panic. he felt his blood rush around his body as his brain screamed at him. stupid! selfish! do this on your own! leave shumai out of this! stop being needy! stupid! stupid! he felt like he was being crushed under all the words he was telling himself. this was his mother’s car. he knew it. his knees were shaky under his own weight. he slowly stepped forward, allowing shuichi to follow after him. </p>
<p>shuichi could sense the fear in his mate, and it only made him feel worse. he didn’t say anything to kokichi in fear of making it worse. </p>
<p>kokichi slowly made it to the porch, unlocking the door with his key and opening it. from the front door, one could see the kitchen in view. there was a woman in there, a woman closely resembling kokichi. just significantly taller. if shuichi made a guess, he’d say 5’6”, but that was odd. kokichi was so short.. he sighed, that wasn’t the focus. </p>
<p>“welcome home, mama,” he said. shuichi could’ve sworn his bones were rearranged by the tight, sweaty grip his boyfriend had on his hand. </p>
<p>the violet haired woman turned around, glancing at kokichi. she looked as if she was about to turn back around until.. “who’s that?” she asked. </p>
<p>kokichi swallowed, “you’ve met him before, mama, it’s saihara. shuichi saihara,” he said. </p>
<p>at this point, shuichi was feeling pretty useless, but he was just so shocked in this situation. he sighed, “good evening, ouma-san,” he said quietly. </p>
<p>she squinted at him, “he doesn’t look like an alpha,” she commented. that was another negative trait of hers. she was a strict believer in omega-alpha relationships. and female-male beta relationships.</p>
<p>“he is, mama, i promise..” kokichi said quietly, his grip finally loosening on the other’s hand. “and he’s nice, too. he really is. he’s an alpha ‘nd he works at the fast food restaurant a few blocks from the school. i know you’ve seen him before.. don’t pretend,” he said with a small awkward laugh. the only reason his mother was going easy on him was shuichi’s presence. </p>
<p>he didn’t know whether to feel safe or not. the way his mother was staying quiet only worried him even more, “and he’s about to go home-!” kokichi said, fear laced in his ever cracking voice. he was so, so scared. “aren’t you, shuichi?” he asked, opening the front door and releasing shuichi’s hand from his hold. </p>
<p>“i- i hope to meet you again, ouma-san,” he said to kokichi’s mother. he wanted to be respectful, but that was just the good boy in him. he watched the door slam in his face, but swallowed. what went on next was none of his business. he started his walk home. he’d text kokichi soon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>kokichi’s back was pressed against the wall, his face inches away from his livid mother’s, “don’t you <em>dare</em> think for a <em>second</em> that i don’t notice all these scents in here,” she said in a low voice, towering over her fearful son. </p>
<p>“wh-what scents are you r-referring to, mama-?” he asked, tears already streaming down his cheeks. he was red in the face. his tears blurred his vision, all he could see was her sharp, green eyes full of anger, and her bright red lipstick in the form of a scowl. </p>
<p>it only scared him even more. </p>
<p>“you know goddamn well what i’m talking about. go into your nesting room and tell me that place doesn’t stink of mating,” she said, raising her voice in certain words, watching kokichi cower each time she did so. it made her feel powerful. </p>
<p>kokichi’s knees were weak, “i-i’m so sorry, mama..”</p>
<p>“and that’s not even the WORST of it!” she suddenly yelled. </p>
<p>kokichi felt sick. this was all too much. his body felt hot, then cold, then sweaty, then painful. it was all piling up on him. he covered his face, crying hard, “mama, i-i’m telling you, i c-could hardly control m-myself-!! we d-didn’t go that far, i s-swear-!!” he cried through his hands, not wanting to face her. </p>
<p>“look at me.” she said through clenched teeth. </p>
<p>kokichi’s sweaty hands slid down his face, now only covering his mouth. his watery eyes stared straight into his mother’s angry ones. </p>
<p>she glared at him with a shit eating grin, taking something out of her pocket. “would you mind telling me what this is all about?” she suddenly sounded calm.</p>
<p>not a normal calm. a stiff, terrifying calm. he swallowed, his horrified eyes focusing on what was in her hand. </p>
<p>the positive pregnancy test. </p>
<p>his stomach dropped. so did he. he slid down onto the floor, hugging his knees as he stared straight forward. he didn’t say a word, too scared to let a single peep through his lips. </p>
<p>“I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! ANSWER ME!”</p>
<p>kokichi felt a lump in his throat. not just any lump, this lump was the size of a golfball, he knew it. he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t even look up at her. </p>
<p>he suddenly felt a blunt object slam into his head. he screamed out in pain, “MAMA!!” he cried out in desperation. he knew she grabbed an object to hit him with. a rolling pin, or a paper towel holder. something that gave him sudden pain. he covered his face again, feeling another hit to the head. she knew exactly how to hit him without a forced unconsciousness. kokichi yelped again. he couldn’t tell if sweat or blood was dripping down his head, or if he was just hallucinating all of it. </p>
<p>for all he knew, he could be sat in a white padded room. </p>
<p>screaming for passers to hear. </p>
<p>but he wasn’t. that was the harsh truth. all of this was real. </p>
<p>“GET UP AND EXPLAIN THIS TO ME, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING WHORE!” the woman screamed at him, watching him try to curl up and hide. </p>
<p>kokichi choked over his own sobs. all of this hurt his ears. he felt lightheaded. he put one of his hands over his tummy. his raspberry sized baby.. yeah, that’s what shuichi explained. raspberry sized. </p>
<p>kokichi finally looked up at her, “i g-got pregnant, o-okay?! a-are you happy?!” he only raised his voice so high at her. </p>
<p>she seemed pleased whenever he finally answered, ‘there.. was that really so hard to answer?”</p>
<p>kokichi brought a hand up to run through his hair, bringing it back into his sight. red stained. so she really did made him bleed.</p>
<p>he stayed on the floor, watching as she dropped the pregnancy test on his lap. he rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. he watched his mother turn around. </p>
<p>“how far along?”</p>
<p>“8 weeks..”</p>
<p>“huh, so you’re a little secret keeper <em>and</em> a whore, huh? those don’t mix well. you’re a prime example of why.” </p>
<p>kokichi didn’t disagree. </p>
<p>“you’re having it. and you’re selling it out when it’s born,” she said with a sour look. </p>
<p>“don’t you mean adoption..?” he asked, “it’s not called selling..” he didn’t know why he kept talking. he bit his lip, shutting himself up, he used his arms to hug himself, trying to be calm enough to stand up. </p>
<p>“you’re going to get attached to your little <em>demon</em> before you sell it. that’s how i want it to happen.” she said, watching kokichi struggle to stand. she felt not even an ounce of pity.</p>
<p>kokichi lazily stood up, and as soon as he noticed all his blood, he passed out. his mother didn’t bother to move him. </p>
<p>there he lay, not ready to tell shuichi a single thing about the fate of their baby.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>girl won the vote by a landslide! i do have two designs for ideas- <br/>https://imgur.com/a/eqZaQgM - design one<br/>https://imgur.com/a/oqmgzwg - design two </p>
<p>... i'm hosting another vote between these two. this time, the vote will last until 10PM (central time zone) on april 6th. longer voting time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is just a small chapter to try and make up for what happened to kokichi. just.. less stress on the poor boy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kokichi woke up the next day with a loud ringing in his ears. he was still on the kitchen floor, the tile warm underneath his body. he sighed, closing his eyes as he felt the rushing pain going through his skull. he felt his head throb, his entire body sore from sleeping so uncomfortably last night. </p><p> </p><p>he felt like vomiting. he couldn’t tell if it was from the baby or from pain. either way, he was sick. he covered his mouth as he struggled to get up. he picked up the garbage can, throwing up in it. it only made him even more sick. considering he hadn’t eaten much, it burned. he took a while before he went to the sink to wash out his mouth. he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. </p><p>he looked at himself in the mirror, feeling sick at what he saw. his hair was tangled, his eyes tired, his lips dry- and the worst of it was the random spots of blood on him. most likely spread to his face from his hands. he winced, feeling sticky from sweat and blood. he put his hand on his head, yelping a bit at the sudden, immense pain. the skin was broke and bruised. he swallowed, stripping himself from his clothing to shower. he knew the water would hurt his head, but he felt so disgusting. he looked in the mirror. he was always such a thin person, so it was odd to see a tiny little bump in his belly. he knew the baby was tiny, but it was odd. he was already showing, but it was extremely subtle. he bit his lip, putting his hands over his belly, “i’m so sorry..” he whispered, feeling terrible for his baby at the moment. he turned the water faucet on listening to the face paced water droplets hit the shower curtain and tub flooring. he sighed, waiting for the water to warm up before stepping in, hissing in pain at the water droplets hitting his pained head. </p><p>he sighed, slowly rubbing a bar of soap in between his hands, then rubbing his hands all over his body, feeling his skin. he swallowed, feeling his ribs. he never realized how thin he really was.. he knew he shouldn’t have been able to feel his ribs through his skin. he should probably go shopping with shuichi today.. anything to get out of this damned house. he scrubbed his sides, his armpits, his thighs and neck. he squirted shampoo into his hand, scrubbing his hair. he clenched his jaw as he felt it burn into his wound. he could get used to this. </p><p>he let the soap rinse from his hair, forming bubbly pools by his feet. he sighed, this was painful and refreshing. he stood there for a while, letting the hot water drip down his shoulders. he sighed, closing his eyes. he felt rather safe here- the relaxing feeling of warm water, the steam surrounding him, the lack of his parents. it was nice. he sighed, rinsing his hair out one more time before turning the water off. </p><p>he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his body, not wanting to push a towel against his head. it had faced enough trauma. he stared in the mirror, noticing the condensation clouding up the mirror. he could only see a rough shape of himself. he forgot to turn on the fan, doing so as he drip dried his hair in the bathroom. he wasn’t going to leave the bathroom until he felt safe enough. </p><p>after kokichi had been dried, his hair practically curled back into place. he always had such strange hair. he looked at it in the mirror, moving some of the odd strands away from his sight. he kept the towel wrapped around his body, finally deciding to leave to his room to get dressed. he decided he’d wear one of shuichi’s polos and a pair of black jeans. he always found that black jeans covered the thinness of his legs, which wasn’t a feature he was too fond of. he sighed, placing shuichi’s hat on top of his head. he decided he looked decent. maybe a bit ridiculous, but comfortable. and he felt more happy wearing shuichi scented clothes. then he heard his phone buzz. his phone on his nightstand. the one he hadn’t bothered touching for days. he sighed, seeing the words “6 unread messages from ‘shumai &lt;3’”.</p><p>the purple eyed omega stared at his phone. huh, shuichi was really worried. he swallowed, opening the messages. he slowly started to type, ‘we need to go shopping today.. meet me outside’ he replied, disregarding the previous messages. he pulled a jacket on overtop of his clothes, dropping his phone into his pocket. he swallowed, getting up. he still felt slightly lightheaded from the head trauma. </p><p>he didn’t hate his mom. he never could, so when he saw her passed out on the couch, he sighed. he kissed her forehead, “i’ll be back later today, mama..” he said to her unconscious self. he trudged to the door, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. he left, closing and locking the door. he looked around, noticing shuichi standing there. he speed walked towards him, hugging him tight. “you look shitty today..” he mumbled into his chest. </p><p>“maybe because somebody keeps stealing my clothes,” he said, hugging kokichi back, “..what happened last night?” he asked quietly.</p><p>kokichi bit his lip, “she just got mad. as expected.” he held shuichi’s hand, “let’s go get some groceries-!”</p><p>shuichi blinked, “baby, you’re shaking,” he said, walking with him down to the store. “well, i get cold easily,” he commented, “hurry uppp! the store’s gonna be empty by the time we get there if you’re walkin’ like that!”</p><p>something about the ‘cold easily’ excuse didn’t settle right to shuichi. but he sighed. he really wanted to know what happened last night. but he wouldn’t confront him until they were alone in a safe place. </p><p>an hour after they’d left, and a ton of ‘kokichi, put that back!’s, the two were done. they’d gotten some bread and fruit and such. enough to keep kokichi healthy until the next shopping trip. shuichi held the bags for kokichi, looking down at him to watch him play with his fingers. </p><p>“you’re acting anxious. what really happened last night, baby?” he asked, watching kokichi flinch at the question. the omega took a deep breath, his hands now in his pockets to hide the nervous fidgeting. “she just yelled and got mad.”</p><p>“you’re acting more terrified than you would’ve been if she just yelled..” shuichi didn’t want to think about it, but he suggested it, “did.. she hurt you?” he asked. </p><p>kokichi started to laugh. since he was such a good liar, it was hard to tell when it was forced or not. “you really think my mom would hurt me? she’s my mom for fuck’s sake, shumai, she wouldn’t do that, no matter how angry she was-!”</p><p>shuichi swallowed. that didn’t settle right in him, either. the alpha knew that kokichi had some sort of issues with his home life. he also kokichi wasn’t the type to cower so heavily over words.. being the detective he is, he came to a conclusion. kokichi was never scared of words, so that didn’t explain the state of pure fear he was in whenever he saw his mother was home. and kokichi was a compulsive liar, so he could be lying right now. </p><p>shuichi desperately wanted to know what was going on in kokichi’s head- and his home. but he didn’t want to feel invasive by asking. he swallowed, “can i stay with you tonight?” he asked, “to watch a movie or something. i’m babyboy deprived,” he said, knowing that kokichi always got red in the face when things like that were said to him. </p><p>“get it? you’re babyboy. i’m deprived of you,” shuichi said. </p><p>“shut it, dork,” kokichi said, huffing audibly, “you don’t have to explain it to me, god, you’re cheesy..”</p><p>shuichi bent down to kiss the top of his head, “is that a yes to the movie idea? maybe we could go to the theater and not even have to stay at your house-!” he.. honestly just wanted kokichi’s mom asleep before kokichi was alone with her. shuichi was worried, and he didn’t trust his mate alone with somebody who scared him so much. </p><p>kokichi bit his lip, “we can go to the movies. but you can’t come to my house solely because of your corny comment,” he said. </p><p>kokichi honestly didn’t want to see his mom if they went inside, so he made a quick decision. “let’s put the food in the garage fridge,” he said, typing in the code to get the garage door open. “i just remembered the main fridge needs to be cleaned,” he said. </p><p>that was another red flag in shuichi’s head. he could tell kokichi was scared to go into his home. “okay, ‘kichi,” he said, grinning reassuringly at him. </p><p>the large door rumbled open and kokichi skipped to his small fridge, opening the door and shoving all the bags in there. he seemed rather anxious to be out of the vicinity of his household. </p><p>“kokichi, baby, you put your bread in the fridge?” shuichi asked, noticing the haste of kokichi’s movements. this all hurt his heart. all he wanted was for him to be happy. they were 17, though. almost 18! soon enough, they’d be allowed to own an apartment together. that was what they wanted to do. they wanted to live in a small space while saving up for a big one. </p><p>but they probably couldn’t live in too small of an apartment if they had a baby on their hands then… that’s right! kokichi never told shuichi about what would happen to their baby.</p><p>“i want it to stay cold,” he said. he then grabbed shuichi’s hand and rushed out of the garage, closing the door and taking him in the opposite direction of the house. </p><p>“kokichi, let’s go get something to eat,” he said, “and then you’re gonna tell me what the hell is going on.”</p><p>shuichi wasn’t the type to force things out of people. not at all. so kokichi was taken aback by that. he looked down, his hand going up to hold shuichi’s. the taller male could feel the shaking- the adrenaline, the fear. </p><p>“i promise, it’ll be better when you let it all out..”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so far, design one is winning!! look i drew em all as a happy family: https://imgur.com/THT3IzJ !!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kinda useless chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>shuichi felt kokichi squirm a bit by his side. the alpha was still trying to process the whole situation. it was still extremely difficult to believe everything going on. he felt the other’s steady breathing, listening to it. shuichi swallowed, biting his lip. </p><p>for some reason, everything felt so different. he knew this was kokichi, the omega by his side. but he could hardly believe that he was pregnant. the idea was just surreal to him. he brought his hand down, setting it on kokichi’s stomach. he hadn’t felt much of a difference, but he knew it was there. he noticed the slight different in wait his boyfriend had. most likely because of the more desire to eat. </p><p>that slightly relieved shuichi, knowing that now kokichi was practically forced to take care of himself unless he wanted to affect his baby. </p><p>he sighed, laying back on his couch, thoughts flooding his mind. his baby was the size of a raspberry. a raspberry!! </p><p>he was told hours ago about what kokichi’s mother had said. but kokichi refused to say anything else on the matter. </p><p>shuichi stroked kokichi’s hair, listening to him snore. he snickered a bit. he remembered one time when his omega had told him that he was “the quietest sleeper ever”, this instance proved otherwise. </p><p>shuichi loved everything about him- even the snoring. he relaxed, trying not to think about what would happen after their baby was born. </p><p>that was in a good while, afterall. </p><p> </p><p>the next day, kokichi was out of shuichi’s arms and in the kitchen. shuichi glanced over at him, his nose scrunching up a bit, “what’re you making?” he asked, getting up and stretching. he wouldn’t admit that it smelled… awful. he sat at his dining table, looking at kokichi’s backside. </p><p>“eggs!” kokichi chirped. shuichi’s eyes widened. how had he forgotten kokichi was a terrible cook? he sighed, leaning back in his chair. </p><p>“and you woke up just in time,” he said, setting a plate with an egg on it in front of shuichi.</p><p>he stared at his plate, noticing the top looked raw and bottom burnt black. he gave it a face, “kokichi, baby, have you ever cooked anything in your entire life?”</p><p>“nope!” he said excitedly, “and that’s the fun of it, you get to be my little taste tester, shuichi~!” he hummed, turning around to face him, “soooo how’s it look?” he asked, smirking at him. shuichi almost swore that kokichi knew how terrible this egg was. </p><p>“it’s too early for this..” he mumbled, poking at it with a fork and wincing as the runny yolk leaked onto the egg. he took a piece and shoved it into his mouth, tensing up and almost gagging at how terribly cooked it was. despite this, he swallowed the half runny, half crunchy abomination down his throat. </p><p>kokichi put his hands on shuichi’s shoulders, “so, what do ya think? should i start being a professional chef?!” he asked, bouncing a bit as he watched shuichi frown. </p><p>the alpha grabbed his glass of water and downed it, trying so hard to make his throat forget what it had previously been forced to experience. </p><p>“definitely not,” he said, biting his lip, standing up, “how about i cook breakfast for today?” he suggested, subtly tossing his botched egg into the garbage can. he took out his griddle, pancake mix wig eggs and milk, and a whisk. “plug in the griddle, i’m gonna make you some good pancakes, okay?”</p><p>kokichi gave him offended look, “i’m sure your cooking sucks absolute ass, shumai,” he sassily commented as he plugged the griddle in and went to the fridge. “do you still have my stash of panta?” he asked. </p><p>“that nasty grape shit? yeah, it’s in the bottom drawer,” he said, taking a large bowl and mixing pancake batter. </p><p>kokichi took one of the unopened sodas and turned out. he smacked shuichi’s butt and went to the table to sit down. “what the hell-! don’t do that when i’m around heat!” he whined, “i could’ve put my hand on the griddle and burned it off!”</p><p> </p><p>kokichi hummed, “so you’d be okay with that when you aren’t around anything hot? noted!” he hummed, sipping his highly carbonated, artificially flavored and colored drink. </p><p>“shut up, stupid,” shuichi mumbled, pouring the batter onto the griddle in seperate, circle shaped portions. </p><p>he flipped the pancakes when necessary, cooking them until all the batter in the bowel was gone. he turned off the griddle and brought the plate of pancakes to kokichi. </p><p>kokichi’s eyes focused on the perfectly cooked, golden brown circles in front of him. “quit being better than me, fuckface,” he frowned, crossing his arms, “put my panta back in the fridge,” he said, screwing the lid back onto the plastic bottle and putting it in shuichi’s hands, “and get some butter and syrup!” he ordered. </p><p>“so disrespectful,” shiuchi shook his head, doing as kokichi asked him to. he set syrup and butter on the table, letting the other serve himself. shuichi put the dishes in the sink, letting water run over them as he put a few dropped of soap to ‘let them soak’, which meant he was going to leave them there until his uncle came home to take care of it. </p><p>“y’know, i was doing math last night an-”</p><p>“aw, my shumai was being smart!”</p><p>“shush, let me finish. so if you take as long as possible for the baby to arrive, you’ll be eighteen, and can legally keep our baby!”</p><p>kokichi blinked, his chewing came to a halt. he was so overwhelmed with stress that he never really thought of it that way..</p><p>“so all you gotta do is keep the bun in the oven until then-!”</p><p>“yeah, because that’s totally something i can control..” he mumbled sarcastically, continuing to eat with as much food as he can shove into his mouth at once. </p><p>shuichi frowned at him, “when you’re 18, you can make your own decisions, and you can probably afford the apartment by then, and then i’ll turn 18 and we’ll be together!” he said. </p><p>kokichi stared at him, “you do realize we have to bump up the price for another bedroom? unless we want the little one to stay with us for a good while. i was really thinking we’d live in an apartment for a couple of years until we could buy a house. and babies grow fast, so i’m sure we’d need 2 rooms after at least a year,” he said. </p><p>shuichi sighed, “right. right,” he sighed, “we’ve been saving for a one bedroom, but if we don’t get enough, then i’m sure we can survive having the baby in there with us,” he said, “she’ll be fine, right?”</p><p>“...she?”</p><p>shuichi blinked. that’s what he personally thought the baby would be, “sorry, that slipped out,” he sighed, “your birthday is a bit away, but i’m sure the baby will be born after it…”</p><p>that previous statement got kokichi thinking. he forgot that his baby would be an actual person eventually. it was crazy to think about. “shuichi, i love you..” he mumbled, looking at his half eaten pancakes. shuichi made those for him. shuichi cooked for him, let him stay here overnight, cuddled him, talked to him. he frowned, thinking about how loved he was. </p><p>shuichi pouted at that, noticing kokichi was probably being weird or hormonal. “i love you too, baby, do you wanna go lay down again?”</p><p>kokichi shook his head, getting up, “morning sickness,” he brushed it off. he made his way to shuichi’s bathroom.</p><p>shuichi sighed and put the remaining pancakes in a tupperware to save for later. he put the plate in the sink with the other dishes. he winced as he heard kokichi vomiting from the next room over. gross, he thought to himself. </p><p> </p><p>it had been a couple hours since kokichi’s crying over shuichi’s kindness. the two were currently eating at the restaurant shuichi worked at. </p><p>“you look silly in uniform, shumai.”</p><p>shuichi squinted at him, “i’m working hard to support this family and you make fun of my outfit?” he asked jokingly, bringing his hand down to feel the slightly cheap fabric that he was currently clothed in. he had to wear a hat, but not his typical baseball cap. that’s what kokichi was wearing as he stuffed his face with fast food. </p><p>“are you gonna keep my hat or what?”</p><p>“mhm!” he chirped, watching shuichi’s fingers nervously tap on the table, “could i repaint your nails?” kokichi asked, talking with his mouth half full. </p><p>shuichi frowned at him, “don’t talk with your mouth full. and yes,” he said, getting up and stretching a bit, “my shift starts in a few minutes. do you want to go back home?”</p><p>kokichi swallowed nervously. no he didn’t, he really didn’t, “sure..”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so i did this chapter to kinda make kokichi a bit happier, but he deserves it :(<br/>i was thinking of him coming home to suffer even more after his father's home.. hm...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. warning in notes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️ SERIOUS WARNING: VOMIT AND SELF HARM!! ⚠️</p>
<p>YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. </p>
<p>PROCEED IF YOU UNDERSTAND. </p>
<p>in case you didn't notice, this chapter has self harm and vomit- both of which are pretty heavily written and not minor cases. do not tell me in interpreted self harm wrong, it is different for everybody.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the familiar smell of cologne filled kokichi’s nostrils, forcing him to wake up. the scent was so sickeningly strong that his sleep failed him. he always knew he was a light sleeper, but to be woken up by a smell.. crazy. he felt nauseous at the intense smell. it felt like poison to him, and made tears well up in his eyes. </p>
<p>he started to breathe through his mouth, not turning to his other side in fear of seeing somebody at his doorway. this was one of those moments in which he wished shuichi had never left him alone. he hoped that if he pretended he was asleep, the threatening figure would give up and abandon him, but all his hope was crushed when he heard the deep voice of his father. it made him want to vomit. </p>
<p>“i know you’re awake.”</p>
<p>kokichi took a deep breath, feeling like he was going to spit and cough and vomit at the same time. he thought of it caused him to cower in fear. “good morning, papa..” he mumbled. this was the last thing he wanted to deal with this morning. </p>
<p>“look at me when you speak to me. how else am i supposed to know who you’re speaking to?”</p>
<p>that was something about kokichi’s father, he was less of a screaming person than kokichi’s mother. he was more of a psychological pain to kokichi. </p>
<p>kokichi was close to snapping back at him, but he only knew that would make the situation worse for him. the omega turned onto his opposite side, his tired eyes looking up at the tall man leaning on his door frame. he stared more at the chipped white paint than he did his father. </p>
<p>“i don’t want you seeing that alpha boy anymore,” he said. </p>
<p>“and i don’t care what you want..”</p>
<p>“excuse me?”</p>
<p>kokichi squinted at him, the tiredness still in his brain, “i-i’m sorry, papa, i’m just tired.. and i love shuichi a lot.”</p>
<p>“kokichi, you’re a child. you don’t know what love is.”</p>
<p>kokichi gave him a look, knowing very well that his parents’ marriage was held together by sex. “i’m 18 in 7 months,” he spat out, “i’m sure i’m capable of making my own decisions.”</p>
<p>kokichi’s father lunged at him, which caused the omega to flinch and cover his head. then the older man smirked, “did your mother build that fear in you?” he asked. he knew exactly what had happened the other night, but he just wanted to remind kokichi of it. and he would do so for a good while.</p>
<p>kokichi took a deep breath, his head aching from the quick movements. he still wasn’t feeling the best. the mixture of the nausea from cologne, morning sickness, and his head injury wasn’t the most pleasant experience. he continued to take deep breaths from his mouth, feeling like he’d pass out if he smelled in more of the horridly strong cologne. “she did enough to me..” he said softly.</p>
<p>“you’re sure i don’t need to expand the punishment? you think you got enough to learn?”</p>
<p>kokichi swallowed. as a child, he grew up believing that he deserved whatever pain was brought to him; but after meeting shuichi, he started to learn what self worth was. and his father wasn’t aware of what he’d been learning. </p>
<p>“i think i got what i deserved..” he mumbled, looking down at his slightly messy carpeted floor.</p>
<p>“what did i say about looking at people when you’re talking to them?” he asked aggressively. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>kokichi felt like vomiting. he didn’t say a word. </p>
<p>“i asked you a question,” the man said with gritted teeth. </p>
<p>kokichi gagged, feeling so sick and under pressure. this definitely a feeling he would never get used to. </p>
<p>“be respectful or else i’ll get your mom in here. we both know how irrational she can be,” he said. </p>
<p>the thought of being injured in the head again made him lose it. </p>
<p>he felt cold sweat on his forehead, his throat burning as he coughed up his digested, latest meal on his bed and carpet. stomach acid and hardly recognizable food bits spilled down his sheets and a bit of his body. he started to cry, continuing to heave and cough as he felt the burning sensation of stomach acid painting his esophagus yellow. it hurt, it tasted bad, it smelled bad, and worst of all, it was humiliating. </p>
<p>“you disgusting whore,” his father spat out. “clean that shit up or i’ll show you a real concussion,” he said threateningly, stepping away from his coughing and struggling son.</p>
<p>kokichi started to cry even harder as he realized he got it all over shuichi’s hat. the only thing he cared about in this goddamned bedroom. he cried, saliva and vomit trailing down his chin and neck. he felt disgusting. a sick, fat pig who deserved this. </p>
<p>for a while, he sat in his own putrid self pity. crying over the acidic fast food ruining his bedroom. it took him a good five minutes to finally shove his sheets and shuichi’s hat in the wash, along with his shirt. he felt the slight dampness on his chest, shivering uncomfortably as he felt the now cold liquid leak down his nonexistent pecs. he trudged to the bathroom, starting up a shower as he gargled water and brushed his teeth. once he rid his filthy mouth of the rancidness of vomit, he finally was able to undress and shower. </p>
<p>he cried again, crying over the situation. thinking about how absolutely stupid he was. he let the calming, warm water stream down his body. he watched it roll down his belly, his legs, his arms. he stared at his arms for a while, his eyes focused on them. through the droplets of water attached to his eyelashes, he stared at the pale skin, his dark eyes staring deeper into the even paler lines on it. lines. lines, lines, lines, lines, lines, lines. </p>
<p>the vomiting feeling in his throat returned once more. </p>
<p>lines. </p>
<p>there were so many lines. so many, all in different directions. some horizontal, some vertical, and even others- diagonal. some formed perpendicular lines together, so many angles were made from these lines. and in other areas, the amount of lines were so intense, that it was a thick forest, difficult to tell which directions they even faced. some were straight, some were angled. some popped out, some didn’t. some were pink, some were white.</p>
<p>but there was something all these different lines had in common.</p>
<p>they were pain. </p>
<p>all of these lines represented a time in which kokichi felt immense pain. physical and emotional. he continued to stare at the lines, dazed by them. </p>
<p>on his arms. </p>
<p>his thighs. </p>
<p>his stomach. </p>
<p>his hands. </p>
<p>everywhere. </p>
<p>everywhere he could hurt himself. everywhere he could force himself to see the pain, they were there. littering his body like some form of birthmark. </p>
<p>he felt warm tears flood his eyes.</p>
<p>why was he wanting to make more lines? he knew shuichi was so proud of him for the lack of new lines on his skin. </p>
<p>he swallowed, noticing his own baby was under lines. </p>
<p>he felt dizzy, his fists clenching tightly. </p>
<p>he felt another wave of nausea, </p>
<p>and he left the shower with a new set of red, leaking lines. </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“kokichi!”</p>
<p>the omega smiled up at shuichi. he was glad to see him. his hair was still damp from his shower, he wore slightly baggy clothing, a pair of sweatpants and a jacket. he was thankful for the slightly chilly weather today. </p>
<p>“i really wanted to see you today.. do you think you could come get something to eat with me?” kokichi asked quietly. </p>
<p>“of course.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>